Arthur Williams
"I swear upon my blood, and let the heavens above and hell below bear as witness, that I'll be stronger than your strongest, and you will call my name upon help, just like I did once to you..." ::: - Arthur to the Archers of Apollo Arthur Williams (Αρθούρος Ουίλιανς) is a son of the Greek God of the Sun, Apollo and the legacy of the Roman goddess of Agriculture, Ceres. As a child, Astraeus decided to bless him by granting him his abilities, hoping to bring calamity into the group of Apollo's Archers, which he did. He is currently residing in the Apollo's Cabin, being the Counsellor of the Apollo's Cabin. He has won this title after he came back from his quest, challenging Will Solace to a duel in which he lost, resulting in Arthur becoming the new counsellor of Apollo's Cabin. Appearance (For Arthur's Image Gallery click here) Arthur is a young, average height slim man who has normal length brown hair, brown eyes and a muscular body. He, unlike most of the campers, doesn't wear the traditional camp outfit. He rather wears a dark blue T-shirt and a green plaid shirt, ripped black jeans pants which are held up by a black leather belt. He also wears black All Star shoes and silver chain bracelet around his left wrist, His camp necklace with three beads and his first guitar pick is always around the neck. Also, due to his eye-sight problems, Arthur is forced to wear black framed standard glasses. Arthur's primary weapon, golden bow and arrows, is always kept on his back, unless it's in its ring form. Then, Arthur wears it as a ring. He keeps his golden pocket watch in the pocket on his shirt, alongside his star-shaped good luck charm. On more formal occasions, Arthur wears black pants, long-sleeved white shirt with a black tie and black oxford shoes, or tight black wool pants with a little white embroidery on the right legging, a black silk velvet period doublet with heavy gold bullion embroidery and brass embellishments and an ivory silk dickie with black ribbon. Personality Despite his past experiences that mostly consisted of discrimination, Arthur is very caring and passionate towards others and is more than willing to offer his help to those in need. He is a very loyal friend, and most likely will lose his temper if they are harmed in any way. Arthur is often willing to go through drastic means to avenge or defend those dear to him, even if it means putting his own life on the line. Arthur has a small reputation for having a minor reckless streak though, it often manifests itself as selflessness and also a habit of not backing away from a fight when someone he cares about is in need, despite his normally passive attitude. He has shown to rush into things and leaves it up to luck to decide what will happen next. This habit seems to stem from his laid-back side that will go with the flow. He seems to not have a great belief in a higher power, but still possess a fairly firm belief in fate and destiny, showing that he will often contradict himself sometimes. When angered, in life-or-death combat, or a serious situation a side of Arthur that he hides underneath his carefree and comedic exterior is revealed. This side of him that he commonly hides is rather dark and shrewd in nature and reveals to be a man who is more mature then he leads on at times. He is cunning and capable of thinking several steps ahead of those around him or even his opponent, giving him remarkable talent for making those people act exactly as he wishes despite appearing not to have had a hand in their decisions. He is particularly observant, taking into consideration even the smallest details of his surroundings in order to better understand and deal with challenges. This side of his personality also harbours a little rage and despair that was caused by his traumatizing childhood. Even though appearing simple-minded at times, Arthur is truly an intellectual, as he is capable of understanding things that the majority people of would not. He has repeatedly demonstrated a depth of understanding that would seem to surpass most Mages of his age. He is capable such acts as knowing roughly what is going to happen in the future based on actions of the people involved and other evidence. History : "In the land of Gods and Monsters, I was an angel, living in the garden of evil." : - Arthur about his past Early Life Arthur was born on December 25th, 1998 as a son of a successful single mother. He was always working late in the office or was on a business trip. However, his nanny was the one who raised him. He didn't know it, but his nanny was a nymph. Also, he was the one who taught him French. He was living a normal life until the age of thirteen. He was in the school, playing with the other kids, and then a large Dracanae appeared out of nowhere and it began to chase him. Since he didn't have any weapon, Arthur decided to outsmart him. He was waiting for the right moment to run across the street, hoping one of the cars would hit the Dracanae. Luckily, a large minivan appeared out of nowhere and it killed the Dracanae. After telling this to his nanny, he left a note to his mother. Afterwards, the nanny packed his stuff and seemed to be in a hurry. As they got down, more monsters began to chase him. The nymph got him to camp safely. After joining the camp Arthur has joined Camp Half-Blood at the age of thirteen. That night, at the bonfire, he was claimed by his father, Apollo. Yet, he still felt like this wasn't his home. After three months he became very skilled with bow and arrows, as well as his abilities. He, unlike most of Apollo's children, was able to create solid objects out of light, making it a highly potent combat ability. Many of the campers envied him. He then met his father, Apollo. He invited him to his group, the Rangers of Apollo. He decided to go with him. The first three days went well, and he claimed his golden bow and shield lyre. Due to their age difference, Arthur felt like an outsider and after only three weeks with them, he decided to return at the camp and has made a vow that he'll be stronger than their strongest. He is currently at the Camp Half-Blood. Abilities : "I like to think of myself as just a boy who happens to have powers. And it's just one thing in a list of attributes - loyal, friendly, honest, can see the future, good hair, you know." :: - Arthur about his powers Natural Abilities *'Polyglot': Arthur is capable of speaking English (his mother tongue), Greek (like every Greek demigod) French (taught to him by his nanny) and Latin (studied at school). This ability has been shown to be very helpful when he was duelling a demigod who could read Arthur's mind (he didn't understand it). *'Master Archer': As a son of Apollo, Arthur is a gifted archer and is able to hit almost everything from a two miles radius. However, the further he is from the target, the target is hit with less force. He has had great experiences with bow and arrows in his childhood. His mastery over archery is great and he rarely misses his target. No matter how small the target is, he can shoot an arrow at it with great accuracy. If necessary, Arthur is even capable of using other weapons instead of arrows such as a lance or a fencing sword and use it as if it was actually an arrow with the same accuracy as his arrows. He can also use more than one arrow together at the same time. The largest numbers of arrows he had been seen using together so far are seven. *'Expert Whip Specialist': Despite his tendency to avoid battles or having his spirits fight for him, Arthur is, in fact, a very skilled whip-user, making him a specialist when it comes to whips. He has shown to be skilled enough to use it as a grappling hook, a rope and is skilled enough to grab his opponents, wrapping them with it and restricting them at the same time. Due to Fleuve d'Étoiles lengthening ability, Arthur can make it long enough to wrap up to twelve people at once. His mastery over this weapon can be easily be seen when Arthur used the whip itself to deflect numerous arrows coming from multiple directions, as well as when he broke a sword's blade with tremendous force in just one blow. In addition, when the whip is in its light stance, Arthur is able to perform a light show, swirling, twisting and cracking his whip to produce a variety of light-based effects. With all of this being said, Arthur can employ whips as an effective weapon at short-to-mid range. *'Grandmaster Swordsman': Arthur possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and his skills in swordsmanship are of the highest calibre. His offensive capabilities mainly come from his swordplay, which enables him to effectively utilize his sword, Seraph's Blade. Arthur has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. He is even capable of employing the sword effectively using his feet, by wielding its hilt between his hallux and second toe. His swordsmanship is enough for him to slash through intangible Airspaces, and to deflect hundreds of needles with relative ease. In addition, his sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. *'Immense Durability': Due to the fact he was training from a young age, Arthur has developed an immense amount of energy and durability. Being able to withstand even the longest of battles, Arthur has been proclaimed the most reliable combatant at the Camp Half-Blood. Arthur has demonstrated the ability to perform spells and techniques that take an immense amount of energy one after another, proving that his energy container is even bigger than some of the gods. He is also able to withstand several critical blows and is still capable of putting up a proper fight. *'Titanic Endurance': Arthur has proven to be very durable. His resistance has been demonstrated many times, surviving many life-threatening situations and still being able to fight afterwards. Arthur also has an amazing tolerance to pain and astonishing amounts of stamina and endurance, evidenced by numerous situations he has thus far endured. He had survived numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, showcasing his unbelievable endurance and durability, and a small part of his battles lead to him being drenched in blood and sustaining lethal injuries. Even while in an almost death-like state, he is still able to battle against strong enemies and even use advanced skill, tenacity and a clear head. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combat': Arthur can easily be considered a master unarmed combat, especially if his opponent is unarmed as well, hence the name Hand-to-Hand Combat. Due to his dedication to training and a natural talent for this type of combat, Arthur has shown capable of battling several opponents at the same time. Combined with his fantastic reflexes and witty mind, Arthur tends to try and avoid most of the hits, relying on his somewhat existent flexibility in order to do so. He mainly focuses on the strength in his upper body, landing most of the hits with his hands. *'Great Strength': Arthur has proven to be rather strong, possessing above-average strength. This feat has been demonstrated quite a few times, most of which he was seen carrying one (on several occasions, several) of his fellow hunters while duelling opponents. However, when it comes to raw power, Arthur chooses to amplify his already existing strength by accumulating energy into his fists, greatly improving the force impact. Additionally, by using Telekinesis and force field manipulation techniques, Arthur has demonstrated the ability to knock out weaker enemies with just one blow. *'Voluminous Speed and Agility': Arthur's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest athlete. Arthur is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. *'Sufficient Stamina': Arthur's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably fewer fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina, exceptional endurance, and lung capacity; in all physical activities. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes underwater, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begin to impair him. * Talented Musician: As a son of Apollo, Arthur is a gifted musician. He is able to play almost any instrument, but his favourite is the Gibson guitar his father got him after he left the Archers of Apollo. *'High Intellect': ' '''Since his birth, Arthur has always been shown to have a strange ability not yet understood by any of the modern magical medicines. When he sees anything in front of him, the information is processed is passed through differently, instead of it being viewed as a simple physical shape, it actually breaks down in his head, every single component is analyzed through his eyes and saved in his mind like a sponge after absorbing some water. Through his time being a demigod, Arthur has acquired an astronomical amount of knowledge. He has a great understanding of the Magical world as she is able to recognize different forms of magic with ease and even some ancient spells. He was able to recall several key facts about different monsters, mainly their weakness such as the least guarded area on the creature to what is most effective against them and used them to his advantage, allowing him to take them down with ease. Arthur also has a vast knowledge of astronomy, to the point where some might say he is obsessed with it. He is able to use his knowledge of the stars to guide him and his team to nearby towns whenever they are lost, by simply looking at the sky. He also is able to use his understanding of the stars to inspire new spells most of which are not heard of. *'ADHD': Arthurs supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. *'Dyslexia': Arthur's brain is 'hardwired' to Ancient Greek, but that didn't stop him from learning French. Dyslexia, among ADHD, is the most common trail of a demigod. Demigod Abilities 'Photokinesis:' '''Photokinesis is the psychic ability to control light which is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye and which is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons. Photokinetic users can generate, bend, shift, focus, scatter and/or generally manipulate light to various decrees and effects.. To the greater extent, one could make themselves invisible and concentrate light particles into lasers and manipulate any part of the light spectrum (ultra violet, infrared etc.). Photokinesis can also be used to create illusions, generate light shields/force fields, and project an healing energy too. Arthur has developed a unique ability to create solid objects out of light, such as arrows, bows and various weapons. *'Illusion: Arthur is able to create several illusion to fool his opponets. If he focuses enough, the light can become solid. This is the first ability he thought as a demigod. *'Teleportation': Arthur has developed an ability to transform himself or/and others into tiny packets of lights called photons that take an appearance of a group of tiny blue glowing orbs which move at the speed of light. The photons then move to a desired location. Upon reaching it, he and his allies re-appear. He is also able to teleport other things such as weapons and rocks, however, he must have a direct contact with the object. While doing so, he doesn't neccesary teleport with it. Instead, he can simply stay where he was standing before. *'Force Field': Force Field are magical barriers used to protect one from other individuals and powers. The ability to create force fields is often referred to as Shielding. This power is very rare and is only possessed by a few magical beings, who can be either good or evil. Force fields can be shaped into various forms, though a sphere or bubble is the most common. They can shield the user from both physical and magical attacks. They can either deflect a magical attack back to the enemy, or absorb and neutralize the magic. They can also be used to capture and contain an individual or seal off a room or area *'Orb Shield': Orb shield is the ability to create a sphere or barrier out of orbs in order to defend oneself or others or contain something. It is a form of Force Field which appears as translucent blue energy. So far, the Orb Shield was shown to protect four people at most. **'Devitation': Deviation is the practiced skill to use one's own demigod abilities to redirect the magical attacks or simply projectiles of other beings back on the path of emanation. Deviation is not an actual active power, but merely a skill that can be learned through the exploration of the capabilities of Force Field. Deviation is a defensive technique that, among Orb Shield, Arthur uses the most.' ' *'Milky Way': Arthur weaves light particles into a single, extremely potent whip, which possesses exceedingly high cutting power. Though fragile, Arthur is able to regenerate it by absorbing any light. Arthur has shown the ability to effortlessly cut through most substances through this spell, and can even manipulate its structure enough to make it hold his opponents and tie them in a rope of sorts. **'Cosmic Ring': During his time training with his whip, Arthur recognized that with the proper flow of energy and control of it's form, it can absorb Magical Energy from the air while manipulating it depending on his control. This spell revolves around ho, spinning the whip in a circular motion, either next to him or in front of him, depending on how he wants to use the effect, as the spinning creates an energy circle that is controlled by the whip. If Arthur spins it at his side and thrusts forward, the energy ring can hit the opponent with a powerful force as the spinning continues to hit them more and more until the energy disburses. When he spins it in front of it, the Mafical Energy produces a powerful barrier of sorts with the ring as it can block against powerful attacks the faster he spins it. However, despite the impressive feats this technique can do, the only way for Arthur to complete either of the styles is to spin at great speeds, making it difficult for Arthur's hand and his control if he keeps up the spinning too long. **'Latch Seekers': This is another technique that Arthur developed with his specialized whip, which allows him to focus his Magical energy through his whip, sending out energy orb spikes that latch on to an opponent, and after a few minutes, explode as they deal powerful Magical energy pins that hit the opponent before they disappear as they leave behind incredible damage done to them. While the technique shows itself to be a very incredible move, there are certain risks to adhere to as Arthur must be careful when and how far they throw them, due to the fact that if they latch onto anything, they will become stuck, and unable to be broken free until the detonation happens, and hits the person whether or not they are an enemy. *''' Sagittta': Arthur weaves light particles into a long arrow, which possesses exceedingly high cutting power. The arrow can go through most of solid supstances, such as steel, rock etc. and most of liquid supstances, such as water.Arthur uses this ability when he runs out of arrows, or when he needs to aim at larger distances. *'Australis': Arthur, finely weaving light particles around his person, he releases them in an aura surrounding them. Through this, he can manipulate the light particles as he wishes, making them into any shape they desire: including an all around shield of light, an optical illusion by refracting light particles or even manipulating them into his standard threads for an omnidirectional assault and defense, making this a highly versatile spell. *'Star Lily': Star Lily is a very potent spell. Through manipulating light, Arthur is able to enhance every single cell in his body with Light, causing his body to take upon an aura of pure light around it. This in turn increases his physical abilities extremely, capable of instantaneously traversing distances in a matter of seconds, leaving a white trail behind them after every movement. *'Aurora Downfall': To use this technique, Arthur must focus on manipulating his hand to glow brightly as he beings to channel his Magical Energy through the aura that he is producing, creating a ball of light that appears at the tip of his index finger, which then is shot upward into the air by him as it explodes, showing a rainbow aurora that shines into the sky. However, the true power of this spell is what happens after the aura comes out, which shows to be a shower of rainbow rain of sorts, which actually turns out to be a rain of energy that pours down as it attacks everything under it's path. The energy beats down everything it showers on, dealing incredible damage to the objects. The more bright the aura shows itself in the sky, the more Magical Energy is collected through it, building up the rain from slight drizzle to a mansoon that can break apart a large bolder with ease. Despite this techniques incredible force and power, there are some weakness to it, the first being that the aura must be able to shine brighter than anything other form of light, otherwise it will disappear due to another source of light. Another weakness to this is that it does not disKcriminate from friend or fr, anything in it's path will take damage when the energy rain falls down on back to the ground. * '''Finger Light Beam': It is a lethal and powerful technique, frequently used by Arthur. It involves extending either his right or left arm and then firing a small, thin, very fast, concentrated laser like beam of light energy from his index finger. The technique is strong enough to pierce through an opponent’s skin. He is able to fire the attack quite fast and at the same time maintain precise aim. Arthur has also demonstrated a dual-fingered version of the same attack, which he employs by extending his index and middle fingers forward. He then charges light energy on the tips of both fingers, merging them into a yellow energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere towards the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. The dual fingered version is much stronger and deadlier than its original counterpart. In addition, he is able to fire light bullets continuously from each one of his fingers, but this technique has shown itself to be very exhausting, thus he rarely uses it.' ' *'Object': By manipulating the light particles from the surrouning, Arthur can focus them in a single spot in order to create a solid substance. He then imagines the object in his mind and it will shift into it at rapid speeds. This magic allows him to create versaile objects, including weapons. This ability can come in handy when he looses all of his arrows or his bow breaks. *'Light's Advent': Simple, but powerful. Rudimentary, yet effective. Straightforward, but a devastating attack. This is Arthur's most powerful spell. In terms of raw destruction, it is one very seldom used due to the area of effect involved in the attack. For Arthur, this spell is not ideal in most situations, however, when pure destruction is the only viable option on the drawing board—he unleashes this behemoth of spell. It is not complex in any way or fashion, Light's Advent's mechanics are very basic: the collection and concentration of light photons into a sizable sphere of pure, condensed magic. The spell's magic requirements are very taxing on him, due to the sheer magical power that must be pumped into this attack. Light a small sun high in the sky, a large glowing orb hovers over his extended hands. In the moment of execution, he launches the attack, shooting the sphere towards the opponent. There is one simple incantation involved in the invocation of this spell, and that is '' " Grant me the power to blind the darkness, O lights of the heavens! Wipe away evil with your blinding light!". * '''Holy Ray': Artuhr first joins the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light is generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between Arthur's fingers. At this point, he completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the light he generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of shiny rays are fired towards the targets, leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. Foes are thus bombarded by a barrage of beams which cause heavy damage upon them, striking them in rapid succession. Biokinesis: Biokinesis is the ability to manipulate and modify the body. The gods have vast biokinetic powers as they can alter their height, eye color, and appearance in the blink of an eye. However, it can also be used to heal either themselves or others as well creating diseases. Furthermore, it could also be used to alter someone's genes, body parts and if someone has the proficiency to make it work, it could either revive the dead or stop the aging process and thus grant a form of immortality. Arthur, on the other hand, has only mastered one of it's abilities, vitakinesis. Sitnid.jpg|Healing Sphere Release.jpg|Healing Spheres upon reaching something organic 7soh.png|Seven Stars Of Heaven *'Vitakinesis': Vitakinesis is the ability to heal and is one of the most common abilities among the children of Apollo. However, Arthur has to be near a natural source of light (Sun or the Moon) in order to properly heal his ally. He can also store healing energy into some objects and use them later. **'Healing Sphere': Arthur focuses and creates a small light sphere filled with healing energy, enveloped in light green light. The orb is fragile and can be broken with a hit of an arrow. Arthur can channel the orb to a near ally. When the orb touches anything organic, it will release accumulated healing energy within two crossed rings and will recover ally's wounds and it will purify them. ***'Seven Stars Of Heaven': Arthur is capable of creating seven healing spheres in his surroundings and place them around him. By chanting "σεπτά τού ουρανού αστέρεσ", he is able to release them towards some of his injured allies. Thanks to this ability, he has been titled "The Healer of Heavens" by many, icnluding the Olympians. **'Healing Melody': By singing Apollo's anthem in ancient greek, Arthur is able to heal multiple allies at once. However, compared to the Healing Orb, the heal is smaller and less effective. Alongside Healing Orb, it's his only Vitakinesis spell. Pyrokinesis: Pyrokinesis is the ability to speed up of the naturally occurring vibrations of atoms in matter to alter temperature, possibly to the point of ignition if combustible. At low levels, one could move a candle back and forth. At a higher level, one could put out the flame or making it relight using only the mind. Pyrokinesis is one of the more practiced powers like telekinesis. It could be useful too, for warming people up or setting things a flame. Some training methods are posted below. Pyrokinesis is also known as Heat Manipulation or Fire Manipulation. *'Flame Ball': By heating the air around himself, Arthur can generate a small ammout of fire. He then shapes into several small spheres and sends them towards his opponents at rapid speed. However, once he releases the sphere, he cannot control it, but he is able to destroy it, leaving a trail of ash behind it. This is his only Pyrokinesis ability. Florakinesis: Florakinesis is the ability to manipulate plants, including trees and flowers. Someone with this ability could grow plants to enormous proportions in nearly any environment, and speed up the process of germination and plant maturity. The wielder can possibly use them as weapons to entangle and attack with vines and roots, release toxins from the plant if it is poisonous. Since the wielder of this ability can nurture and grow the organic plant life at will, any poisons, roots or growth can be quickly regenerated at the user’s will. However, the user is only able to control living plants. As a Legacy of Ceres, Arthur is able to use the beginer level of this ability. *'Plants': As a Legacy of Ceres, Roman Goddes of Agriculture, Arthur can create and manipulate many plants for various purposes. Over time, he has mastered this ability, but has decided to keep it a secret from everyone, keeping it as his trump-card. The only ones who know he's capable of doing so are Emily and Laura. ** Fallen Petals: A simple ability mainly used for distraction. Arthur creates many colorful petals in the sky and they begin to fall down slowly. It is super effective as a distraction for monsters (or demigods) who have low IQ. There is another version of this spell, the more offensive one. Arthur can create colorful petals with sharp peaks and send them towards his opponents, wounding them. ***'Petal Prison': A simple spell involving mainly pure physics. After placing his hand on an object, Arthur releases a large amount of coloured petals that start moving rapidly around it, creating a sort of barrier, not allowing it to be moved. **'Frenzy Thorns': By moving his hand in Circular motion, Arthur is able create and manipulare large thorn-covered vines. They wrap around his opponents, crushing & piercing them simultaneously. **'Flowers': Arthur can create and various flowers for various purposes. ***'Rose': Arthur creates a large rose which releases a scent that could calm down who would inhale it, removing any form of negative feelings such as anger. ****'Cutter': One of the two options the Arthur can turn the spell into; by moving his hands in circular motion in the air, Arthur is able to produce Rose petals that has strong cutting properties, and would chase down his targets. ****'Thorn': The second option of the Rose spell; by moving his hands in circular rmotion in the air, Arthur can conjure a green-colored whip full of thorns that posses destructive power. ***'Daisy': Arthur can sprout multiple Daisies with healing properties around them. However, it only replenish his strength and can only heal minor injuries, such as scratches and bruises. ***'Jasmine': Arthur is able to summon multiple Jasmines which then produce a sweet, but poisonous scent that once inhaled, slowly poisons his target. ***'Sunflower': Arthur is able to produce a large shield made of Sunflower to block any form of attack, physical or Magical. ****'Reflector '''Arthur is also able to separate the shield into small, numerous pieces that still has the same defensive qualities of the Sunflower spell has, and also grants them an ability to dissolve any form of Magical attack when it comes contact to the shield, *** '''Chrysanthemum': Arthur sprouts numerous chrysanthemums from the ground, which releases a bright, yellow light, blinding his opponents and rendering them immobile. ***'Dandelion': This spells only activates when an attack is incoming towards him. Arthur can turn his body into Dandelion petals, avoiding physical damage. His targets cut his selves if they come contact with the petals. ***'Lotus': Arthur summons a large Lotus flower from the ground, where it encases him and everyone nearby in the middle of the flower to shield them from any attacks, while releasing the sweet scent from the Jasmine as a form of offense. Also, before encasing, Lotus' can be used as a form of transportation over water for large and/or heavy objects. ***'Narcissus': Arthur surrounds his person, and anyone he chooses with a sunflower shield, to defend from any form of attack, and sprouting a Daisy flower on his heads, healing them. ***'Cactus':' '''Arthur creates several cacti in front of them. The cacti proceed to at a rapid pace. This is probably his weakest technique but it is able to hit multiple opponents at once. ***'Poppy': Arthur creates several Poppy flowers in his surrounding. The flowers are filled with sleeping polen and can fire it like a machine gun at Arthur's opponents. The 'bullets' can either be large and filled with a deadly dose of sleep polen (to a human) or smaller, but more agile bullets. Also, the flowers are capable of releasing the polen in the atmosphere, putting everyone, including Arthur, to sleep. ***'Cherry Blossom': Arthur conjures a chrysanthemum on his palm, which when breaks, releases a light that would blind his opponents, a scent to poison and a stream of petal blades to cut the intended targets. ***'Flying Flytrap': Arthur creates a large flytrap from the ground, roughly the size of a human, consisting of four massive "petals", with a row of rounded teeth on his inner sides and massive spikes on his outer ones. The flytrap proceeds to attack the target by closing its petals on them and sending them flying away with brute force. '''Asterakinesis': Asterakinesis is an incredibly powerful and rare form of Magic as it requires a immense amount of control over one's magic. This is an important factor as to utilize this magic the user must be able to siphon their own magical power into the atmosphere in order to create the primary energy of asterakinesis, which is commonly known as Aster energy. This unique form of energy allows the user to draw on the power of various astronomical objects such as meteor and constellations as well as simply generating and manipulating the energy of the stars from their body. The user can embody the astronomical objects that they are conjure, being able to enhance their physical capabilities to new heights. The generated Aster energy can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, its "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a somehow material consistency. When used for offense, asterakinesis can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the user's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Asterakinesis can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense, and it boosts the user's melee performance, empowering hisphysical attacks with wakes of destructive light. The Aster energy can also be employed in other ways, with the user being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and of shaping it into various forms. The user has used the Aster energy in inventive ways, such as jets of light, whirling disks, and blades of light. They often manipulated light using only two fingers, rather than with a closed fist or open hand as was commonly used by other elemental users; and the user also has the ability to produce a greater amount of light than any other light mage to exist without tiring, as they are shown to be able to maintain successive assaults for long durations of time. The user is also extremely accurate with their blasts of light; and the user has demonstrated the ability to condense the Aster energy, enabling it to cut clean through various objects. When formed into spheres of light, the light serves to be rather concussive, able to firmly pulverize objects, such as stone. The user is able to generate powerful shields of swirling light which could withstand the full force of four simultaneous elemental attacks; and they are even able to charge up their light before releasing it, resulting in a far more powerful attack. *'Starry Night Iron Fist': One of Arthur's most powerful spells; when performing Starlight Fist; he charges light and Aster energy within his fist, engulfing it in shining light, before throwing a fast punch into the opponent's chest, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the light as well. It is one of the user's most powerful blows; mostly because of it's "multi-hit" feature which doubles the damage as the light spreads out onto the opponent, swirling around them in a powerful spiral, creating a grinding drill effect that blasts into the opponent, inflicting major damage and launching them far away, creating an impact which is powerful enough to propel the unlucky recipient several meters away. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge. The amount of time in which these actions transpire make it seem as if the opponent has been punched with the force of a powerful cannon shell, blowing them away instantly. The upwards punch releases the image of a majestic phoenix which rises in the sky that violently strikes the opponent while rising into the air, giving the visage of a phoenix devouring its prey. This pheonix simbolizes the Apus (Heavenly Bird) ''constellation. *'Falling Star': A very basic yet powerful spell that most demigods know. To begin the spell, Arthur first has to cover his body with Aster energy which appears as a cloak. Afterwards, he is then able of moving around in the air at incredible speed, and in the series nobody has being able of matching his speed while using this spell. Due to his agility while performing Meteor, he is capable of striking him adversaries, using precise, fluent and speedy movements, yet powerful, this happening in milliseconds. Being able of finishing an army without them noticing, doing it in seconds. Or being able of just blowing them away with hisspeed. In fact, he even creates clones of herself by moving, this are afterimages, that are still able of moving as the same speed as the originals, when he and hisclones attack, it may cause absolute mayhem, giving the opponents no time to react not even a single second. Another way he uses for attacking is by flying up high in the air and then returning back to earth with more impulse gained, and piercing through when this makes contact. This move represents a Meteor. *'Celestial Arrow': One of Arthur's ranged attacks, which he uses when in distance from his opponent, to perform this spell, he uses Aster energy and shapes it into a bow. From this bow, he is able tocreate arrows formed from the Aster energy stored inside the bow, doing this in the split of a second. The bow and arrow's brilliance usually blind their opponents for a short amount of time, giving them enough time to launch the arrow towards his opponent. The arrows travel at immense speeds. The arrows besides moving very quickly are able to penetrate through most things on it's path, buildings, other objects and even magical shields. When they hit the opponent, the arrows have several effects, piercing through their body, cutting of the body part where they were hit, exploding upon them when they make contact or blowing them away before exploding. The way Arthur can decide this is by shifting his arrows the way he wants, for instance, if he made the arrowhead extremely sharp, the effect would be to cut the opponent, if he gives it more Aster energy than usual, the attack will explode upon contact, it can also kill several opponents in a row. He can also control the arrow, being able of chasing down his opponent with it. This spell also has several other uses, such as creating a larger arrow which he can ride on, using it as a way of travelling and/or hurting his opponent, another way is by creating an extremely big arrow, to cause a large-scale explosion that might be able of destroying a whole city, this requires more magical power and Arthut will most likely lose his conciousness, or he may also use the gigantic arrow and turn it into countless mini-arrows, that can cause fatal damage, however it is harder for him to control all mini-arrows an change their trajectory, usually doing this to eliminate multiple enemies at the same time. A weakness of this spell is that the larger the distance, the less damage the spell will have. This power draws it's power from the constellation Sagittarius and simbolizes the constellation Sagitta, commonly known as The Arrow. *'Shooting Stardust Dragon': This is an advanced spell that is known for its incredible destructive capabilities as well as being used in various methods. Unlike the other spells this one does not draw upon the power of an astronomical object or constellation as it is pure Aster energy manipulation, essentially allowing Arthur to manipulate the energy into the shape of a dragon as it will soar through the sky and he can proceed to control it whatever way they see fit. When performing this spell, Arthur will go through the process of properly siphoning his magic with the energy around them which will allow him to draw on the power of various astronomical objects. As he goes through with this procedure, Arthur will manifest the energy in the form of a large azure dragon that appears to be made of azure flames. This dragon is able to seek out the opponent or their attack, striking at the point where it is at the weakest. As seen when it crashes, melting nearby debris due to the intense heat and obliterating extremely high powered spells to evaporate with ease. The dragon is able to leave a trail of destruction in its wake as it soars towards its target and is even capable of breaking its way through magical barriers. Arthur can also make it to where the dragon can split into several medium.sized dragons that can assault the opponent from different angles. *'Open the Gates of Heaven!: Arthur, thanks to the blessing of Astraeus, has the power to cause up to three constellations to appear in their physical forms to fight alongside him. Each constellation will appear as an enlarged version of the thing it is based on except for human based constellations such as Orion or Aquarius who will be the size of a human. Constellations will dissipate after enduring a massive damage, leaving him moderately drained. Ex: If the user summons the Cancer constellation, it will be a giant crab that cannot be bigger than 2 or 3 times the size of him. *'''Six Star Shield of the Great Hunter: This spell is another unique spell and is quite possibly the only defensive spell within the entire magic. This spell generates several magical seals that proceed to connect together and form a barrier that will protect Arthur and/or whoever he desires from incoming attacks that might be too much to handle. To utilize this spell Arthur will go through siphon their magical power with the energy around him and drawing upon the power of an astronomical object or constellation which he desires. In this case, Arthur can draw upon a specific portion of the Orion's constellation or the whole Scutum constellation and will proceed to manifest it by using a gesture, holding his left arm out as it is being grasped by their right hand or vice-versa. Through this action, Arthur creates six magic seals that appear in front of him in a pattern that is similar heptagon, connecting and filling out to form a barrier of radiant light. This shield is incredible durable, being capable of taking a barrage of highly powerful spells without a single crack forming from the overall assault. He is also able to change the size of the shield that he has summoned by spreading the magic seals out and can even make multiple shields across the battlefield, protecting multiple people in different spaces, but while doing so, he remains rooted. He is also able to surround his entire body or another's in multiple shields, creating a honeycomb-like barrier that protects him from harm in all directions. *'Grand Chariot': Grand Chariot is powerful spell that drawy upon the power of a constellation known as Ursa Major. To utilize Grand Chariot, Arthur will through the process of properly siphon their magic with the energy around them, which will allows them to draw on the power of various astronomical objects. As Arthur goes through with this process, he will draw on the power of the Big Dipper constellation and will project it by preforming a unique gesture, with placing both hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Though this gesture, he will conjugate seven golden identical magic seals that look like the actual constellation that will proceed to connect to gather like the constellation that they draw their power from. Once the magic seals have properly connected with one another, each of the seals will release their own powerful blast of Aster energy in the direction that the seals are pointed. Upon making contact with the surface or opponent, the blast will form a pattern that is similar to the magic seals that were formed and will deliver immense damage onto whatever stands within its path. Precognition Dreams: Precognition is also one of the most common abilities among the Apollo children. In order to see and dream the future, this ability requires Arthur to be unconscious. He can activate this ability by will. The dreams, as dreams tend to be, are open to interpretation. There appear to be more often then not slight differences between the dream and the actual events. Whether this is related to dreams not being entirely literal, the future constantly changing, how far in the future the events take place, or simply a natural consequence of the power is unknown. Arthur admits that he doesn't always understand his dreams, as they are open to interpretation. At the same time the dreams can be very accurate in relation to actual events. There are no known limits as to how far into the future the dreams can reach. Most of the dreams take parts in events taking place the following day, but in some cases months and years ahead of time. Arthur can't remember the whole dream, but he can remember most of it. *'Premonition': Premonition is the ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This power is highly desirable, since it often helps a demigod to evade dangerous situations. It is one of the most helpful supportive powers that a demigod can possess. This ability trigers by touching the object or people who are related to the events. Later as his power grew he was able to see multiple events in one vision. At first, Premonition worked as a passive ability, but now he can triger it by simply touching it. While the premonitions are in colour, retrognitions (events from past) aremost commonly black and white, unless they're sent from Gods, in which case they're in colour. Equipment Golden Bow Golden bow is Arthur's primary weapon which resembles balance as its string can never be too taut or too loosened. After trying all of the weapons he could find, he realized he wasn't as skilled with melee weapons (ex. swords, daggers...), but he was really good with bow and arrows, which resulted in them being his primary weapon. After breaking his first bow, he decided to create his "unique" bow, with special design. It is a golden standard re-curve bow with little star ornaments on it's body. Alongside bow, his quiver filled with arrows whose tips are dipped into celestial bronze, Stygian iron or imperial gold, is also specially designed for him, with the same star ornaments over it. When not in use, it can turn into a golden ring. Shield Lyre Shield Lyre is an object given to Arthur after joining Rangers of Apollo. It is a small golden lyre that can change it's size and is used as a shield most of the time. Because of his Force Field, Orb Shield and Deviation, the object is useless to him. But he keeps the lyre as a farewell gift from his father. He keeps it as a key chain, attached to his backpack. Fleuve d'Étoiles Fleuve d'Étoiles (lit River of Stars of the Eridanus Constellation)is Arthur’s primary weapon besides his Celestial Spirit Keys, he acquired it as a gift on his twelfth birthday from one of his spirits. While not in use, only the whip's handle is visible, this possessing a simple, cylindrical form with a dark blue central part and golden edges; the lower one is covered in stud-like ornaments and has a small blue rope hanging from it, from which a yellow star-shaped pendant is attached. When the weapon is being used, a jet of flowing water is created from the handle, which remains compact, and twists and moves as if it were the rope on an actual whip. Later on, as Arthur's power grew, the whip itself became portrayed as being less water-like and more celestial in appearance: a stream of eerily blue celestial matter comes forth from the handle and is surrounded by yellow-white light that twists around its entire length. The water acts as a solid, allowing Arthur to grab onto solid objects as well as to perform a various array of attacks. *'Elemental Inversion: Swap': Although unknown to many, Arthur has the ability to swap the two elements flowing within, making light the dominant and water the subordinate one. During this phase, whip's existing water-manipulation ability is permanently swapped by the light-manipulation ability of the same nature. Arthur can revert the element at any given time, although the cooldown between two inversions is 180 seconds, or 3 minutes to be precise. Upon closing the weapon, the state will be reverted to water-stance, regardless of the cooldown. *'Fluid Embrace': A unique spell exclusive to Arthur, distinct to the Moshiyoto family; Fluid Embrace allows Arthur's magical trait to partially synchronize with Fleuve d'Étoiles', temporarily granting him a unique set of abilities exclusive to Fleuve d'Étoiles, granting him mastery over hydrokinesis. Additionally, his appearance changes as well, gaining a celestial note. His outfit becomes navy blue, as well as his hair, in addition to his eyes. His skin becomes paler, some may even say white. While in this state, all melee physical attacks are negated due to his body being made purely out of water. *'Luminous Embrace': A unique spell exclusive to Arthur, distinct to the Moshiyoto family; Luminous Embrace allows Arthur's Magical trait to partially synchronize itself with Fleuve d'Étoiles', temporarily granting him a unique set of abilities exclusive to Fleuve d'Étoiles, granting him mastery over photokinesis. Additionally, his appearance changes as well, gaining a celestial note. His outfit becomes light yellow, while his hair turns golden, just like his eyes. His skin starts to glow, enhancing his celestial appearance. While in this state, Arthur's statistics improve greatly, allowing him to take on multiple opponents more easily, turning the odds in his favour. *'Cosmic Water': A unique spell exclusive to Arthur, distinct to the Moshiyoto family; Cosmic Water can be considered a combination spell of Fluid and Luminous Embrace. Cosmic Water allows Arthur's Magical trait to fully synchronize with Fleuve d'Étoiles', temporarily granting him a unique set of abilities exclusive to Fleuve d'Étoiles, granting him mastery over both, hydrokinesis and photokinesis. Arthur has demonstrated the ability to successfully merge the two, creating a form of hydrophotokinesis, hence the technique's name. Additionally, his appearance changes as well, gaining a more celestial note. Rather than wearing his own clothing, Arthur is now seen wearing a light blue kimono with golden outlines, suitable for a celestial emperor. As this technique is a combination of the previous two, Arthur gains both, immunity to melee physical attacks and statistic augmentation. Emerald Gem Emerald gem is the gem located on his necklace. It represents hope and serenity, being the first of Four Sacred Jewels of Yddgrasil. It belonged to his mother and is infused with magical energy and increases the users Magical Power by a percentage. It is in Arthur's family for 28 generations.It is made of the finest Emerald, crafted under Yddgrasil This stone passively accumulates magical energy, and the user can release it all at once, replenishing his magical energy. It takes 24 hours for the necklace to accumulate max. capacity of magical energy. *'Release': Arthur is able to releases accumulated magical energy, recovering his magical energy and creating a greenish healing aura around himself which effects everyone in a three-feet radius. The aura lasts for thirty seconds. *'Crystal of Protection': This is Emeralds primary (and only) ability, alongside Release. Emerald creates a large crystal-shaped visible shielding aura around itself (aprox. 100 feet). This aura will negate every supernatural power within, including those of the Gods. The only ones who aren't affected by the aura are the bearers of the four sacred gems. Category:LukeHeartfillia Category:Original Character Category:Demigod Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Apollo Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Legacies Category:Children of Demeter Category:Blessings Category:Astraeus' bless Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Photokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Biokinesis Category:Asterokinesis Category:Powerful Category:In A Relationship Category:Counselor Category:Apollo's Cabin Category:Florakinesis Category:Right Handed Category:21 years old Category:Head of Cabin Category:Bow and Arrow User Category:Sacred Gem Bearer Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character